


The Fires of Winter Nights

by anarchycox, thenerdyindividual



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vikings, Archery, Banter, Competition, Dancing, Drunken Shenanigans, Feels, Friendship, Huddling For Warmth, Hunters & Hunting, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sex, slowly growing feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenerdyindividual/pseuds/thenerdyindividual
Summary: English lady Roxy finds herself kidnapped and sold but the people who buy her are very different than the ones who took her. With the new people she finds friendship, hope, and maybe romance with the Chieftain Merlin.Merlin is very enamoured of Roxy, but he has promised to return her to England come the spring. But each day he knows that it will be harder to let go.Harry and Eggsy are so desperately in love with each other, and neither says anything sure the feelings aren't mutual.It is going to be a long winter.unfinished on indefinite hiatus
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Merlin/Roxy Morton | Lancelot
Comments: 65
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

“We can sweeten the pot,” their negotiator says.

“We sweeten our own mead, thank you,” Harry smiles. “We care about those silks you have.”

“No, sweeter, English rose.”

Eggsy snorts a bit as he stands beside Harry. “Uhhh, I’m sorry what do we care about flowers for? They make our axes stronger?”

“You like the English,” the man leers at Eggsy a bit, who steps forward to fight but a gesture from Harry has him stilling. “Your boy there? I have prettier.” He gestures, and two guards bring a woman forward. “Gift for you, we give at a good price.”

Eggsy snarls, he can see even from the distance that she is drugged. “Oi,” he snaps.

“Quiet,” Harry orders harshly. He generally appreciates Eggsy’s exuberance, but this is becoming a delicate situation. “We aren’t interested in flesh.” He watches as they bring her closer, and she is beautiful. Petite, refined features, and he can see the shadow of bruises on her cheek and neck.

“It is pretty flesh, though,” the man croons. “Good for your leader. She is quiet, good.”

“Harry, please,” Eggsy whispers next to him. He has such a bad vibe about this, that leaving her here would be wrong. He sees the one guard’s grip on her, is punishing. “Please.”

Harry gives a faint nod. “Fine. Let us bargain.” It is hours and she barely reacts to what is going on, that heavily drugged. Eggsy ends up having to carry her back to the boat. He tries to ask her her name, but she just sort of stares at him blankly. 

“You are safe,” he promises, though he doesn’t even know if she hears him. He wraps her in a blanket and goes to Harry. “Thank you,” he says.

“She cost us some good iron.”

“They were going to do fucked up shit we left her there,” Eggsy says. “They did not like her.”

“I know,” Harry sighs. “Merlin won’t be thrilled.”

“You’ll convince him, you can convince anyone of anything,” Eggsy is sure of Harry. It is a short journey home, just a few hours really, and the crew unloads the goods, and Eggsy once again carries Roxy, as they make their way to Merlin to relay the news.

"What the hell?" Merlin asks when they come into the meeting hall. He stares at the girl. "What is this, then?"

“We found her with the other group.” Eggsy offers helpfully “I think she’s been drugged.”

Merlin gets up from his chair and leaves his sword behind. He comes up and grasps the girl's jaw. "Aye, to make her quiet or complacent or such. Takes a day or two to wear off. Why did you bring her?"

“We couldn’t leave her with people who drugged her—“ Eggsy starts but Harry cuts him off with a small wave. 

“I thought she’d be a good match for you. A woman who needs to be drugged so that four warriors can control her must be strong of spirit, and you have been lonely as of late my friend.”

Merlin stares at Harry in shock. "You bargained a mistress for me?" He stares at the young lass. "You have gone insane!"

“You aren’t married, Merlin. Therefore she isn’t a mistress.” Harry says, not addressing the comment about how insane he is. “And as Eggsy said, it would have been wrong to leave her with people who would wish her harm. So, if on the off chance that the two of you do not hit it off, we can still find use for an extra body in camp.”

Merlin for a moment saw a flash of fire in her eyes before the drug overwhelmed her again. "Take her to the healer's cabin," he orders. "Once the poison is out of her, we shall see what we have."

“Very well.” Harry agrees and gestures for Eggsy to take her. Eggsy nods and once again helps Roxy stumble out, talking to her in a calm low voice the whole time.

Roxy can sort of hear the man but it feels like she is wrapped in blankets, everything is just a bit distant. It is even colder here, and the man who had touched her jaw had been wrapped in furs. She already couldn't remember much about him. There was a bed she was put on which shocked her. she had been on a fur on the ground before.

Eggsy knows she can’t really absorb what he’s saying but the few times he’s been concussed, people talking to him kept him much calmer. He figured it would be a similar sensation for the young woman. He covers her with a mound of furs, and gives her some water to drink.

The water and warmth feel so good. the boy keeps talking to her and eventually she finds she can focus just a little. "English," she says.

Eggsy grins when she says that “Born and raised,” he agrees, “I think you’re probably from a nicer part than me.”

"Duke Morton," she manages, and sinks into the furs. "Cold."

“Fuck. You’re his daughter?” Eggsy asks, and adds another fur to the pile.

Roxy nods. "How long prisoner here?" she asks him.

“You’ve only been here a few hours, and you’re not a prisoner.” Eggsy assures her “If you really wanted to leave you could, but we’re about as far north from England as you can get.”

"No, you. Slave?" she asks.

“Oh. I’ve been here... maybe two years? Three?” Eggsy estimates “I’m not a slave. I’m Harry’s... recruit.”

"Bed?" she frowns, words are so hard right now.

“The beds are mostly here in the healers. I think Merlin has one but I ain’t really allowed in his tent. The rest of us have squishy pallet things.”

"Floor, food scraps," she says. It was her experience with the other group. "Whips."

Eggsy tentatively rubs her shoulder and when she doesn’t flinch away, rubs it a bit more firmly. “None of that here. Swear. Merlin’s a tough bastard, but not cruel.”

Roxy falls asleep worn out from travel and the drug. When she wakes, it is mostly dark just the hearth fire and the English boy is gone, someone else in his place. It’s hard to tell, what with the furs, but she’s fairly certain it’s the man she spotted before. Or it could be Harry. She’s pretty sure that’s what the English boy called his companion.

"Water?" she asks, and frowns when he shakes his head. "Please?" She is startled when he holds out a cup with steam rising from it. Roxy takes it and it is broth that feels so soothing on her raw throat.

The broth eases the cold she’s been feeling, and works to combat some of her hunger. In that moment, it’s the best thing she’s ever tasted. When she’s done with that cup, the man gives her another.

"What they dosed you with -- did it taste sweet or bitter?" he asks.

Roxy frowns and rubs a hand over her face, trying to wipe away some of the exhaustion “Sweet. They put it in the wine they gave me.”

He nods and goes over to a table and grinds some herbs, adding it to a little more broth and hands it to her. "You were lucky. If it had been bitter, it may have stolen your voice entirely."

Roxy sips the broth and even though the herbs taste weird, they make her feel like her throat is opening back up after being stuck shut. It’s a relief. “Are you Harry or Merlin?” she asks, remembering the names the English boy used.

"Merlin, leader of this particular village," he explains. "Harry is my right hand man." He sighs, "What am I supposed to do with you?"

“You’ll find a use for me.” Roxy answers bitterly, and sips some more of the broth. “There was a boy here before... English?”

"Eggsy, Harry has been training him. They'd both like it to be more, but are both blind to each other's feelings," Merlin rolled his eyes. "The pining is pathetic."

Roxy snorts a little at the overshare, and finished the broth. “How far north are we?”

"There are no other villages to the north of us," Merlin replies, “We are the end of the world. Only ice dragons, and the old gods left past us."

“Perfect. Just perfect,” Roxy says, “Just what I’ve always wanted. To freeze my behind off in the north surrounded by Vikings.”

"We can keep ye warm enough lass," Merlin promises. "But you need more rest. The healer can attend to your needs."

Roxy settles back into bed with a sigh. “Why did you come?”

"I thought it might help you, to know the leader of the village holds no ill will or intent for you," Merlin offered.

Roxy tugs the furs back into place and nods “It does help. Thank you.”

"Rest lass, it will all get sorted eventually," Merlin promises, and leaves the cabin. He goes to his tent and lights the small brazier, pours himself a measure of mead. He tries to think of what they will do with the girl; she looks so fragile, he wonders how she'll survive when the truly cold weather hits.

He tries to reassure himself. She has to be strong of spirit to last this long. That potion is nasty stuff, and she’d managed to overcome the worst of it already. If he could, he would try to return her to England but it involves too many territory disputes. He can’t risk the tentative peace between the villages to get her there via land and sailing is just about done for the season. He just has to hope that her lashing tongue indicates a woman blessed with strength from the gods. What was Harry thinking? It is a question he has been asking for decades, but no god ever provides a decent answer.

Yes, perhaps Merlin had been feeling a little lonely recently and envied the closeness that grew between Harry and Eggsy, but still bargaining for a small Englishwoman who looked well borne was an odd path to go down. But still, she is at least safer with them than the other tribe. He finishes his mead and crawls under his furs. She does have beautiful eyes, is his last thought before he falls asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Eggsy is distracted through his morning training. Harry almost always wins their mock battles simply due to the advantage of experience, but this is the first time since he was first stolen that Harry truly, properly, hands him his ass. By the fifth time Eggsy ends up flat on his back, wind knocked from his lungs, Harry calls it.

"Eggsy, what is the matter with you today?" Harry helps him up. "I am tempted to set you to scullery duty for this showing."

“Sorry, Harry.” Eggsy says and brushes himself off “I keep worrying about Lady Morton. She was sick as fuck yesterday. Haven’t had a chance to check in on her.”

Harry pauses, "Lady Morton?" he has to ask. That is a name that sounds like it brings them a whole host of trouble.

“That English woman we bargained for yesterday. She was talking a little last night, and said she was Duke Morton’s daughter.”

"The man who practically runs the whole of the east coast of England?" Harry groans. "We risk war over a tiny woman?"

“Maybe we can get a letter to him,” Eggsy suggests awkwardly. He shrugs, a bit unsure of it all. He is nobody, so his being taken didn’t cause any trouble. And they didn’t take her - they rescued her, so they couldn’t be in the shit too much. “She could explain what happened, and we could avoid war?”

"Maybe or maybe he makes demands. Perhaps it is better he thought her completely lost. I will have to tell Merlin. Now can you focus at all, or do you wish to go to the healer's hut?"

Eggsy hesitates. He hates disappointing Harry. “Would you be pissed if I left?”

"No. You have a good heart, Eggsy." Harry smiles at him. "Just promise me on the morrow you will focus."

“Swear.” Eggsy promises, “No mucking about tomorrow.”

"Go on then," Harry gestures towards the healer house, and then goes to find another sparring partner.

Eggsy darts to the healer’s house and pushes his way in. He and the healer have a wee bit of a contentious relationship, generally due to the fact that Eggsy doesn’t want to be a bother, and the healer thinking Eggsy should actually take care of his injuries. The healer just rolls her eyes at Eggsy and he smirks in return. “All square, promise,” he says. He’s relieved to see Lady Morton sitting up and eating. “Feeling better?”

"I am," she reassures. "Still...a little drifty? But slowly my mind returns to itself." She looks to the healer. "May he and I have a chat alone?" The woman leaves them in peace, Roxy the only guest in the hut at the moment.

Eggsy heads further in, and sits on the floor across from her “What did you need to discuss?”

"When will I be expected to warm the chieftain's bed? Your Harry brought me for that purpose. I wondered when do I have to..." Roxy begins to cough, throat still a bit sore.

Eggsy gets up to get her some water. He sits down as she takes a sip. “Never if you don’t want,” Eggsy answers, swears and hopes he sounds sincere enough that she will believe him, though it must be difficult to. “It’s less that Harry expects you to serve Merlin and more... Harry has a talent for people. He can always just figure them out. So he thinks you and Merlin will be good together. Merlin doesn’t have many friends being the chief. He has Harry, and I’d count me, but I think maybe he doesn’t like me much. Maybe feels like I’m taking Harry from him? I don’t know - that don’t matter. What I’m saying is that Merlin is lonely, and Harry thinks maybe you could fix that. Even if it just ends up a platonic thing, with you two being friends.”

"He came to see me last night. I think. Maybe it was a dream." She looks at him, "We could escape you and I, go home. I almost escaped a couple times, these warriors are not so clever. Between us, we could do it."

“You aren’t a prisoner.” Eggsy reminds her, “We ain’t holding you captive. You can leave anytime. I’m sure I could get permission for the two of us travel using our allies.” Eggsy shrugs a bit, “And I don’t have a home. This is where I belong now.”

Roxy looks at him. "You are covered in dirt and have a bruise growing on your cheek, and you call this home?" She shakes her head, "It does not seem any better than the last place."

“Oh. No. Those are from training. Harry is teaching me how to fight.” Eggsy explains, his finger grazing his cheek. “I was distracted today, so he put my ass in the dirt.”

Roxy frowns. "Why didn't you block? Do you use a long sword, a staff? Put your shield to your shoulder, and knock him down."

“I’m not great at weapons.” Eggsy admits, “An old fashioned brawl, I’m your man. Weapons are hard. Besides, I was worried about you so I wasn’t paying attention.”

Roxy smiles at that. "I am fair with a bow. If allowed one I could teach you?" He seems kind and friendly something she hadn't had since her kidnapping. Something she hasn’t had much in her life, if she is honest.

“That would be amazing. Harry is shit with a bow.” Eggsy answers eagerly. Learning the bow could be interesting, and not a thing anyone has tried to teach him here. “Lady Morton, you don’t have to stay here if you don’t want, but I say give it a chance. The people here are eccentric, but kind.”

"I will consider it," is all she is willing to agree to. Right now she has more immediate concerns to contend with. "Eggsy, it is weeks since I was allowed a proper bath. Could I have one?"

“Yeah, of course. We have a hot spring nearby if you’re up for a bit of a walk. Ask the healer first though, because I’ve gotten chewed out by them enough.”

They wait for the healer to return and she agrees that the springs would do Roxy well, and Eggsy takes her to the caves which are actually quite warm due to the springs. It is a wide entrance carved by ice long ago, and more by their village. Inside there is a corridor that led to a vast room with a couple of pools. There is moss on the walls, adding insulation, and benches and boxes had been brought. Small fires for light, but not enough to choke the air. Eggsy loves the springs. Probably because how little bathing opportunities he had back home.

Eggsy helps Roxy undo the ridiculous number of tiny buttons on her dress, then politely averts his gaze until after she’s sunk into the water.

"Oh this feels like heaven " Roxy sighs. "Tell me I do not have to put that horrid dress again." It is so filthy from the travels and how she was treated at the other camp.

“I think I can find you some clothes from other people in the village. There’s always one or two teens growing out of their stuff. You good to be alone for a bit while I go look?”

"Do you have a dagger you could leave?" Eggsy said the people were nice, but she hates to leave anything to chance. As her uncle always told her, trust others, but cast the die yourself.

“Yeah. Here.” He unclips the dagger from his belt and passes it to her. It is a simple blade, small but sharp as anything. Eggsy takes damn good care of his and Harry’s gear.

"Thank you," she says and puts it on the rocks next to her, as Eggsy jogs off to find her some clothes. The water eases aches she hadn't even realized she had.

Roxy’s fairly certain she can trust Eggsy. He’s been kind to her since the second he saw her. He came to check on her in the healers. He helped her out of the stupid confining dress she was wearing to court when kidnapped, without being a creep. In comparison to the looks the men from the other group had given her, it is night and day. They hadn’t touched her, not wanting to impact what they could maybe sell her for. She refuses to think what might have happened if she had remained, or whom else she might have been sold to. They certainly wouldn’t have given her a dagger with the ease that Eggsy did. It makes her tentatively willing to trust the others in the village.

All she wants is to be valued beyond her father's name and her looks. She does not want to be a broodmare or decoration. It was always clear back home that was her fate. She wants more; her nurse always said she wanted too much.

Eggsy had said that being Merlin’s companion could be as loosely applied as they liked. She hopes that that’s the case. Perhaps Eggsy, and the elusive Harry think that, but for all she knows Merlin could be a brute. Who a man is to his friends, and who he is to a trapped woman can be very different things. Although if he’s the man she met last night, then she should maybe the situation is not so dire. Stern but kind is what she would say to describe the man who gave her herbs.

Merlin had not been impressed when he went to check on the lass, and the healer said she had been fine enough to go to the springs. He then ran into Eggsy who had left her there alone. He takes the clothes from Eggsy and suggests he return to Harry, and he decides to take them to the springs himself.

Eggsy tries to tell him something and snatch the clothes back, but Merlin ignores him and pushes by. He needs to talk to Harry about Eggsy’s annoying stubborn streak. He and Harry are both reasonable and accommodating men, Eggsy should pattern his behaviour and attitude off of them. Merlin heads for the caves and finds her half in one of the springs, dagger nearby.

"Ahh," Merlin turns his back, "You had no other clothes." Of course she is nude in the springs, that is what they are there for. Cleansing, healing aches. "These are the clothes Eggsy was bringing to you."

Roxy sinks lower in the water so it’s up to her chin. “Leave them on the rock nearby?” She suggests and even crosses her arm over herself though the steam covers much when you are in the water.

"Of breasts," Merlin says unthinkingly, and debates drowning himself in the water. "Of course," he tries again and backs over to a bench, and puts the clothes down. "I was going to the hut to check on you."

“Eggsy beat you to the punch,” Roxy explains. “He’s been trying to make me feel more at ease with the situation I find myself in. Harry apparently put him in the dirt due to his distraction.” Roxy winces at how accusing her voice sounded, that is not the way to insure she stays safe. Back home, the sharpness of her tongue had her in trouble with her father many times.

"When Harry stole Eggsy away, it was because he saw a lad being abused, kicked while he was down. He wants to make sure that never happens to Eggsy again. That if he is not there to protect Eggsy, Eggsy will be able to protect himself." The water looks so enticing, and he had spent the morning working on the ship that had been brought home on the trade that had brought them Roxy. "Lass, may I use the other pool?"

“Yes. You can turn around now. You can’t see anything through the steam and the water.”

Merlin turns and does he best to not let his eyes drift even though she is right about the steam and water. He goes to the rocks and finds a small jar, he opens it and sprinkles some of the scented salts into the two small pools and puts it back. He is comfortable with his own nudity and undresses and climbs into the pool next to her.

Roxy shuffles around a little bit so she’s at the best defendable position. It doesn’t appear that Merlin is going to attack her, but she doesn’t want to be lulled into a false sense of security. “I offered to teach Eggsy to shoot a bow,” she announces, and hopes she doesn’t sound like a child pretending to be tougher than she is. That would not work in her favor, “Though I suppose it is up to you, about whether you’ll allow me near a weapon stronger than this dagger.”

Merlin glances over. "Crossbow, regular, or long?"

“Regular.”

"It would suit him well, I think. You will need equipment, tell the people in the weapons hut to supply you from my personal stock."

Roxy is surprised at that, the ease at which he offers. She thought for sure Merlin would say no. “Thank you.” They are quiet in the empty cavern, for a moment the only noise is a waterfall somewhere deeper in the cave system.

"It is already late fall lass, it would be difficult to get you back to England for six months at least," he says quietly.

“I understand.” Roxy replies, and she really does. She knows she won’t get home any faster if she is dead. “I am willing to wait for spring thaw before I make any demands about getting home.”

"My thanks," Merlin says. "I did not relish chasing you down through ice and snow. We have from raids a handful of English books, you can have them"

“Thank you.” Roxy says and they fall into more silence for a few minutes. Then Roxy decides to poke a boundary, see what she can get away with. “You should be kinder to Eggsy.”

"Kinder to Eggsy? I consider him a dear lad," Merlin is surprised by this line of inquiry.

“Well, he’s under the impression that you aren’t fond of him.” Roxy presses, “His exact words this morning were ‘he doesn’t have many friends. He has Harry and I’d count me but I don’t think he likes me very much.’ Might want to do something about that.”

Merlin is sincerely befuddled. He starts tapping his hand on the rocks trying to figure it out. He has been friendly to the lad and welcomed him to the clan. He has refused to allow the lad their tattoo, but that is because he knows Harry hopes that the lad will wear day where his personal version of it when they become bonded. "Hmmm," he says and taps his fingers some more, not realizing his face was settling into thinking which Harry calls Merlin's stabby stab face.

Roxy reaches out slowly, and takes hold of the dagger. She slides it below the water. Boundary crossed. Noted.

Merlin is sad that he has made Eggsy sad. He likes the boy and most importantly Harry adores him, and he wants Harry to be happy. He frowns more. He needs to get this sorted. Maybe those oatcakes with the small reserve of honey they have.

He finally comes out of his thoughts and notices Roxy tense in the corner of her pool. He realizes he must have looked angry. Sometimes he wishes his features weren’t so sharp. “I apologize lass. When I get lost in thought, I tend to look a bit like I want to stab someone. Harry’s told me to stop on numerous occasions. I am not angry. Just trying to sort why Eggsy would feel shunned by me.”

"You have a stern countenance," Roxy says. She relaxes a little bit but doesn't let go of the dagger. "I think he worries you believe he is taking Harry away?" she offers.

“Oh.” Merlin says, coming to a realization, “That would make sense.” He thinks about it and realizes around the same time Eggsy began training with Harry, he took less of an interest in the lad personally. It was because he felt Eggsy found the right mentor for him, but it would be easy to see how the combination of his own reserved nature and Eggsy’s eternal need to please, would leave Eggsy feeling rebuffed.

Merlin immediately gets out of the water and stands there. "I have to fix this," he nods determinedly. "Come, I prefer you not be here alone. It is safe, but not as safe as I would like, until people are accustomed to you." He uses his shirt to dry himself, and puts on his leggings and throws his fur over his bare shoulders. He turns his back to give her privacy. "Ye can use my shirt to dry."

Roxy hauls herself out of the water and dries off. She puts on the clothes that Eggsy found for her. She’s relieved to find that it’s all very practical. A wool dress, apron, leggings. It’s perfect and fairly close to fitting. She hands Merlin his shirt and stubbornly does not acknowledge to herself how pleasing the fur and bare skin combo is. “Where are we headed?”

"To the cooks for a start, you wish to follow?"

“Yes. Moving is helping the last of the fog clear.”

"Very well, it will help orient you to the village at the very least." Merlin also figures this will show people that Roxy is under his protection. He goes to the kitchens and requests that Eggsy's favourite meal be made that night.


	3. Chapter 3

As they are walking through the village, Roxy starts to think Eggsy was right about life here. Merlin is lonely and stern, but caring. Harry was genuinely trying to find someone for his old friend to connect with. Roxy isn’t sure that the two of them will be friends, but she isn’t against it. Especially now that Merlin isn’t just some shadowy fur covered figure.

"Do you sew?" Merlin asks as they walk to their next location. "Can you make your own clothes, or will you need them made?"

“I can embroider but not sew.” Roxy explains, “One is art, the other is work.” She is quoting her tutor that she had loathed, and punctuates it with an eye roll she doesn’t think Merlin would see.

Merlin snorts. "Practical in winter matters more than pretty. Your face is beautiful enough your clothes can be hearty."

Roxy is unsure how to react to that compliment. She decides to avoid it for now until she feels out whether it’s a compliment or a commentary on her value. “I like practical. You don’t have to worry about ruining it or it getting in the way of being self sufficient.”

"A handy philosophy here." Merlin hears a low growl and turns. He gives a whistle, and a dog that is mostly wolf comes running. "Gaius, sit," he orders.

The dog sits with a small huff as though irritated by Merlin’s instructions. “Is he safe to pet?” Roxy asks. He is a handsome beast, far larger than the dogs she had been used to back home.

"Let him smell your hand first, he is a war dog, who still thinks he is a puppy." He scratches Gaius's head. "This is Roxy, you are to protect her in my absence. Do ye understand? She is under your protection."

Roxy sticks out her hand, gently so as not to startle him. Gaius sniffs a couple times, then noses Roxy’s stomach looking for pets. Roxy immediately starts rubbing behind his ears, and has to brace herself as he leans against her. 

"Well, looks like ye two will be fast friends. That is good," Merlin says. "Now, are you fine living in the healer's hut, until we figure out what to do with you?"

“Yes. It smells nice in there and the bed is lovely.” Roxy replies. It is a comfortable spot, that feels safe.

"Very well," Merlin says. He takes her about the small village the dog walking with them, staying close to Roxy the whole time. They reach the training circle, and Merlin watches for a moment and sighs. "Put your back into it," he shouts. He tosses off the furs, and runs in; in a moment has the two men on the ground.

“Oh.” Roxy says softly. She knew intellectually that Merlin had to be quite a fighter, but it’s entirely different to actually see it. Eggsy is hovering at the edge of the ring, eyes narrowed as though trying to absorb how Merlin moves.

She moves over to Eggsy as Merlin helps the men up, and shows them what he did and how to counter. "Hiya," she says. "You said you can fight. Going to jump in?"

“I don’t know. Would probably end up in the healers if I tried to go up against Merlin.” Eggsy says “The only person he’s equal with is Harry.”

Harry in fact steps in the circle and everyone watching cheers. They are both tossed shields and swords and when a whistle calls they attack. Vicious, determined, but also clearly playing. For a moment Roxy thinks they are rather like Merlin's dog.

Merlin and Harry’s fight lasts a while. They know each other’s strengths and weaknesses after twenty years of fighting by each other’s sides. So when honorable fighting doesn’t get the job done, fighting dirty comes into play.

They soon are rolling in the dirt, and she looks over at Eggsy whose breathing has changed a little as Harry's shirt gets torn off.

He notices her watching him and sets his jaw stubbornly. He’s not going to let his feelings leak around the edges. That can’t happen.

"Harry is quite handsome," she says casually. She watches Merlin flip Harry off him and roll back up. "I have never seen fighting like this."

“It’s pretty much only Harry and Merlin that look like that. They know each other so well, they go hard.”

It is incredibly stimulating to watch, and she notices that Harry sneaks glances to see if Eggsy is watching. "It is very interesting. Do they gain anything from it, or is it just puppies scrapping to show off?"

“Mostly the second one,” Eggsy says, “It does help them work on battling opponents on the field for long periods. But I also kinda think Harry made that up as an excuse.”

"They just have too much energy and need to burn it off?" She giggles when Harry's plan fails and instead of pulling the man down, pulls his pants down. She stops laughing though when she realizes Merlin doesn't care, and will fight naked. "Ummmm..." she quickly turns her back.

“You get used to it.” Eggsy promises, “Merlin doesn’t give a fuck, and most of the people here don’t. The only reason we’re all bundled up right now is because cold weather is rolling in. During spring and summer it’s almost all naked all the time. Merlin just burns like a fire all the time.”

"Handy for his bed mates in winter." There is a huge cheer, and she looks back over and Harry has Merlin pinned. "Your man won."

Eggsy grins, and lets out a loud whoop to congratulate Harry. Harry smiles back at him then hauls Merlin back to his feet. They pause for a moment, and seem to be conspiring about something. Eggsy turns back to Roxy. “Merlin give you the go ahead to train me on bow?”

Roxy is doing her best to not stare at Merlin. "He did. We can take whatever we want out of his personal weapons and armor. I think you'll like it, I love bows."

“That’s awesome. Once you’re up for it we can get started.” Eggsy says and glances over at Merlin and Harry as they separate.

Roxy studiously avoids looking at Merlin as he dresses, and smiles as Harry comes over. "Hello, it is good to meet you," she says to Harry. "Well I already met you, but you understand."

Harry smiles at her and nods. “I do. It’s lovely to properly meet you as well.”

"You seem a skilled warrior," she says, "Of course all the grappling in the world won't help when I show Eggsy how to shoot an arrow into your arse from a hill away."

Harry is delighted by this threat. “Arrows are quite useful if you can develop the skill for them. Although if you’re not careful an enemy can sneak up behind you. You’ll need grappling then.”

"I admit my close fighting skills are non existent, but I am sure Eggsy can help, can you not?" Roxy asks.

“Yeah. Absolutely. I ain’t the best but some training is better than none.” Eggsy agrees.

"You know more than I, and right now I trust you and the dog the most of everyone here. Did Merlin mean it, that I have access to his personal weapons and gear?" Roxy knew her father sometimes made offers, and they were a trap that you only noticed too late.

“He meant it.” Harry promises, “Merlin doesn’t say things he doesn’t mean.”

"That is good to know." Roxy feels a lot better but it has been an active morning and a lie down would be enjoyed. "Eggsy, I'm going to have a nap. I'll see you later?"

“Okay. Want me to walk you back?” He offers

"I can see the hut, Eggsy," she says and starts walking. She is barely three paces before the dog is walking beside her. "I don't think he meant you needed to guard me when I can see my location," she tells Gaius, but the dog stays with her all the way into the hut, no matter how the healer tries to shoo him away and when Roxy crawls under the furs he settles at the foot of the bed. "Good dog," she says and falls slowly asleep, the drugs still affecting her system, though hopefully for not too much longer.


	4. Chapter 4

The healer gives up trying to get Gaius to move. He’s settled in for as long as Roxy is there. She just goes about tidying up the tent.

Merlin checks in on her and the healer assures him that she is fine, just been through a lot and needs some rest. Merlin praises Gaius for protecting Roxy and then checks on a few things on the village, the preparations for the upcoming winter. He is told they could use a little more meat in the stores and he promises that a team will go hunting for deer in a couple days.

He watches as Eggsy brawls with another of the young men. The training with Harry shows. He remembers when Eggsy arrived. Skinny, light on his feet, strong but no muscle for fighting. He’s filled out now, solid. Merlin feels a slight pang in his chest. It’s been ages since he’s had someone in his bed let alone someone as beautiful as Eggsy, or Lady Morton.

There is always someone happy to warm the bed of the chieftain but Merlin wants more; he'd like someone who looked at him the way Eggsy looks at Harry if Harry would just notice. Eggsy wins his fight and when he looks up Merlin nods, and claps trying to repair the mistakes he has made in his dealings with Eggsy.

Confusion spreads across Eggsy’s face, almost as though he doesn’t quite trust his eyes. Then the lad’s entire being seems to glow through a grin when he realizes that Merlin is impressed. Merlin can see how Harry would have been ensnared by that smile. Some of the more superstitious in the village claim Merlin is born from an old god of winter. He thinks they clearly have never seen Eggsy smile. Or at least never payed attention. Because clearly he’s some relation to the spring creatures.

Merlin gestures to Eggsy to come to him, and when the lad is in front of him he smiles. "Good work, Eggsy. Your skills have greatly improved over the last few months."

Eggsy smiles, still slightly out of breath from the bout. “You can tell?”

"Aye, I can," Merlin promises. "You are stronger, and you think in your fight more versus just blindly reacting. I think continue on this path and gain bow skills, and ye will be ready to sail on raids with Harry and I in the spring."

“Really? I get to be a raider?” Eggsy asks hopefully “Ain’t there people with more seniority?”

"There are," Merlin agrees, "but none with your determination with your desire to grow, improve. I think your hard work should be rewarded. Keep training through the winter Eggsy, learn the bow. Knock Harry on his arse even once and ye will join the ships."

“I won’t let you down.” Eggsy promises.

"I know you won't. I ordered your favourite be cooked in the dining hall tonight. I have a few things to attend to this afternoon, matters for winter. Will ye make sure that Roxy makes it to dinner? I would consider it a personal favour."

“Yeah. Of course.” Eggsy promises, “I’ll go check in on her now.”

"I knew I could count on you," Merlin claps a hand on his shoulder, and goes to see to how the wood pile grows for the coming months and a few other tasks as well.

Eggsy heads for the healers to make sure Roxy is up for dinner.

Roxy is awake, and braiding her hair in a more elaborate manner. "How does this look?" she asks Eggsy.

“Very nice. How’d you learn to do that?”

"Well I am supposed to be a fair maiden who thinks of naught but flowers and poems and being the perfect daughter and wife. I must be pretty always which includes fancy hair." Roxy flutters her lashes dramatically.

Eggsy laughs. The thought of someone as hardcore as Roxy being air headed is ludicrous. “Some of those fancy styles are useful though. They don’t budge an inch. Could tell some the raiders with long hair that.”

"Raiders with hair at the height of English fashion?" Roxy giggles. "Oh that would be brilliant." She looks at Eggsy and decides to admit something. "Can you keep a secret?"

“It’s what I’m best at.” Eggsy says.

"I don't want to go back to England for my father, I rather hate the man."

“Then why do you want to go back?” Eggsy asks and sits next to her so he can pet Gaius.

"My uncle. He is incredible. He taught me how to use a bow and lay traps and think. Uncle Percival made life interesting and I was under his protection when I was stolen. He fought so hard. I know he lived, but I am terrified what my father may do to him."

“I can understand that fear.” Eggsy says “Any idea if he’d be willing to come live here with us?”

"I think I could maybe convince him," she says, "if this truly is a place worth staying for. He is frightfully clever Eggsy. Reads in four languages, can understand the stars. He would be valuable."

“He’d be perfect for us. Navigators are always needed. He could be on raids before a year was out.”

"We keep this between us for now, until I am sure. Not like much can happen currently." Roxy stands up. "I am happy that at least it seems I have a friend here."

“You’ll have more soon. If nothing else you’ll have Merlin and Harry.” Eggsy stands up as well and Gaius lets out an indignant boof as his warm snuggle pile is disturbed.

Roxy giggles, "Such a fearsome protector." She holds out a hand. "I understand we are to eat your favourite tonight. Take me there?"

Eggsy slides his hand into Roxy’s. “I guess Merlin wanted to reward me. He says I could be ready to be a raider by spring.”

Roxy is stunned and pleased that Merlin had actually listened to her about Eggsy's worries. "That is wonderful. Just wait until we get you trained on the bow. You will wow them."

“I hope so. It sucks getting left behind when they leave. Worry for months. Would be nice to be by Har— their sides for once.”

Roxy gives him a look, "Would it not be easier to share your heart?"

Eggsy shrugs a little “If I say it out loud it makes it real.”

"Is real so bad?" Roxy asks him softly as they walk to the dining hall.

“If it’s real that means when he leaves it’ll hurt more.” Eggsy says “And I know everyone thinks he loves me but I don’t think he does in the way people think. Can’t lose his friendship over it.”

She squeezes his arm not wanting to push their friendship new and fragile. They arrive at the dining hall which is the largest building in the village. Inside is warm large fires burning as people mill about.

Within seconds people have pressed mugs of ale into their hands. Everyone just seems to accept Roxy into the fold. A few people give her a curious side eye, a few children openly stare at her, but none of it is with any malice or suspicion.

There is currently no sign of Merlin but Harry comes over and raises his flagon to her. "Welcome to the dining hall. People are free to cook and eat in their tents and huts but as winter sets in we like the dining hall for companionship."

“Makes sense. Winters are long and dark. We all need companionship during that time.” Roxy takes a sip of her drink.

A girl runs up to her. "'lo! Are you a princess?" she asks.

Roxy smiles at her “Not quite, but close.”

"I like your hair," she says and runs back to where the children are playing. Food starts to be brought to the tables and she is surprised, "You eat without Merlin? Is that allowed?"

“He’ll wander in eventually.” Harry answers, “He doesn’t want the food to get cold while we’re waiting.”

"That is kind," she says. She says nothing when Harry sits her at the head table next to what is clearly Merlin's chair. A bowl is put in front of her, and it smells divine and the fresh bread still steams as well. "It smells incredible."

Someone shouts “Dig in!” And everyone digs into the bread and stew.

Roxy eats slowly making sure her stomach can handle the food. She is about half way through her portion when Merlin enters the building. A shout of greeting is given and he comes sit in his chair.

Merlin smiles when he realizes he’s sitting next to her. “I like your hair.”

"Thank you'" she says. "You let your food grow cold. Eat."

Merlin is starving. He’s been working all day and forgetting to stop for a meal. He wolfs down a good portion of his food in just a minute or so.

"Slow yourself," Roxy chides. "You take poor care of your own person."

Merlin pauses and turns to look at Roxy. “Ye sound like Harry.”

"Well clearly he is a man of good sense," Roxy says and gives him her bread. The whole room grows silent and she can feel everyone staring at her.

“I just did something wrong didn’t I?” Roxy asks calmly.

"To share bread is...significant," Merlin says. "As the winter goes on the stores grow low and fresh bread is less available. To share is for families or those you are close to. It means kinship that you are willing to go hungry for the other person."

“Oh. Well.” Roxy says awkwardly. She aims for humor, “Then give me back my bread.”

Eggsy wants to help his new friend out and doesn't think. "Oi Harry, share my bread." He tears off a piece, and tosses it at Harry who is so shocked he doesn't catch it and it bounces off his cheek. The whole hall laughs and children start tossing bread to each other.

Roxy looks to Eggsy with relief and mouths, “Thank you.”

He gives a small nod, relieved the attention is off her. Merlin hands her back the bread. "Everywhere has its unknown customs," he says.

“I didn’t mean to embarrass you.” Roxy swears “my stomach just wasn’t up for much more food and you were eating so fast...”

"I am not embarrassed lass," Merlin promises. "You did not know and it will be forgotten fast. And if ye do not want more bread just put it to the right of your plate the kitchen will use it for breakfast."

“Good to know.” Roxy says “Any other symbolism I should be aware of before I make a fool of myself again?”

"Probably," Merlin frowns. "There is a party for the winter solstice, do not share your cup with a single person unless you plan to spend the night with them. It is an...invitation," he flushes just a little.

“Noted.” Roxy says quickly, trying to save them both some embarrassment. She looks over at where Eggsy and Harry are eating dinner in tense silence.

Merlin follows her gaze and sees his friends hurting. He knows Harry adores the lad and wishes to properly court him. Maybe some of Merlin's behaviour towards Eggsy is what holds Harry back. He stands up and raises his glass.

“Have you thought this through?” Roxy hisses. She’s not entirely sure what he’s planning but she’s heard enough of her father’s ill-timed speeches to know it’s best to question before they develop momentum.

"Not even a little," Merlin whispers back. "I will not be over bold."

“Tread lightly.”

Merlin nods and faces the halls. "Friends," he calls out and the room quiets. "I have two things to say to you. The first is that I bid you welcome Lady Roxy to our midst. Harry and Eggsy in their negotiations to the south brought her to us, knowing what those bastards are capable of. I trust that you all will treat her as warmly as you did Eggsy when he joined us. Welcome Lady Roxy." He raises his glass and sips.

Everyone cheers in agreement and takes a sip. Roxy is pleased that even the oldest and most suspicious take a sip. The people await their chief’s next announcement.

"The other thing is thinking towards the future. I have watched as best I can over the summer and should they take their training over the winter seriously Ifans, and Jaimie will be joining the spring raids." A huge shout goes up as people clap the two men on the shoulders and Merlin smiles. "I should say there is a third thing. Eggsy stand please."

Eggsy stands uncertainly. “Yes Merlin?”

"I have done you a disservice," Merlin says sincerely. There is a murmur of surprise and discontent in the crowd, but Merlin holds up his hand. "I was holding to my father and my grandmother's rules. Many I have broken already, but this lingered. That those who are stolen are not really one of us until they have been here five years. But you, Eggsy, they could have never expected you. You are the kindest, most loyal man the tribe could ask for. Your dedication, willingness to learn, the care you show to every single person in the village? I should have acknowledged that long ago. Harry has done nothing greater than bringing you to us. You will be joining the spring raids, and on the winter solstice we offer you full membership and bid you take the mark of the clan onto your shoulder, and sit fully as our brother."

Everyone is frozen in shock for a few moments. It’s rare to see Merlin make such an impassioned speech. Then slowly a round of applause and cheering spreads across the hall. They all love Eggsy. Even if he doesn’t see that.

Merlin goes over and wraps his hand around Eggsy's neck and presses his forehead against Eggsy. "You stand as one of us, forever. A clansman, a warrior, a friend."

Eggsy is a bit overwhelmed. He’s only seen Merlin do this once. He’s just praying he doesn’t get it wrong. He reaches up and clasps Merlin’s shoulder, he thinks it’s meant to represent accepting his new position.

"Good," Merlin says softly and steps back and almost falls over from the tackle hug and shout of joy from harry. Merlin manages to steady himself. Then squeezes Harry back.

"Now he is equal and you can court him without fear of power imbalance," Merlin whispers to Harry. He lets go and goes sit down a bit drained from so public a display.

Roxy punches him lightly on the shoulder “That was well done.”

He gives a faint smile, "I hate this part of being the chieftain, the big pronouncements terrify me."

“Well, it was well done.”

"Thank you," he says. Everyone is in a good mood and instruments are broken out and tables moved for dancing.

Eggsy takes Roxy’s hand and leads her into a jig. It is a dance she recognizes and they hop and skip around the makeshift dance floor and she finds herself laughing in a way that had usually only been with her uncle. They party well into the night before Roxy is ready for some more rest. She and Eggsy head back to the healers tripping over their own feet and laughing. It’s done them both good to have a friend their own age.

"So what Merlin did with you there, big deal right?" she asks.

“Huge. He just basically made me a member of the tribe. Harry’s told me that in the past people have grown old and died without ever being fully a member.”

"Oh, so if I stay, I might never become a full member," Roxy realizes. "It's...people are still nice though to those that don't gain the status? Everyone seems nice."

“Yeah. Everyone is treated equal. There’s just a few specific ceremonial celebrations that are specific to tribe members,” Eggsy explains, “And I wouldn’t worry too much about it. Those ones that died were during Merlin’s grandparents and parents’ reign. Merlin is interested in how dedicated you are. So with you offering to teach me to shoot, and being willing to help with hair and other things I wouldn’t be surprised if you make it. Still can’t believe he’s finally letting me in.”

Roxy kisses his cheek. "I am happy for you. Merlin recognizes that you are great. I am a good judge of character- you deserve this."

“Fuck off.” Eggsy says softly but he’s grinning which lets Roxy know he’s not serious.

Roxy laughs. "Tomorrow we see about equipment. Get a feel for it and start training. I'll teach you archery, you teach me to fight?"

“Deal.” Eggsy agrees and leaves Roxy settle into bed. He makes his way across the village to Harry’s tent. He wonders if being a full member means he has to move out now. He is full of dread at that thought, because there is nowhere he wants to be, other than with Harry.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry is pacing his tent. He hopes that everything Merlin has been saying is right, that now is the time. He pours two glasses of mead and just...hopes.

Eggsy ducks inside the tent, calling out hello to Harry just as usual.

"Is Lady Morton all settled?" Harry comes from behind the screen that separates his sleeping area. He had switched to a clean tunic, one that he had left the leather ties loose on.

“Yeah. She’s all good. Think she’s still working through the shit they dosed her with but she’ll come through it.” Eggsy answers, and takes a seat on the edge of his pallet so he can remove his boots.

Harry tries not to worry that Eggsy seems to not have noticed the care he gave his appearance. "I have some mead poured. A private toast to Merlin's announcement. If you like."

Eggsy nods, “Yeah. Okay. Can’t believe I made it.”

"I can," Harry says firmly. He brings over a tray with the two glasses and a small box on it and puts it on the table. He holds a glass out to Eggsy. "No one has worked harder than you."

“It’s thanks to you you know.” Eggsy says after a sip of the mead, “If it weren’t for you seeing whatever it is you saw in me, I’d be getting my ass kicked all over England. You believed in me when no one else did. I only made it cause of that.”

"I saw a man with such potential," Harry says, "it just needed a chance to shine." He drinks his mead and casually nudges the box a bit.

Eggsy frowns a bit and reaches for the box. Harry gives him an encouraging nod, and Eggsy lifts the lid off the box.

When Eggsy doesn't react Harry frets. "I...there was a pack of wolves, vicious rabid. They were killing the sheep in the hills. No one could get the alpha. Merlin and I were not yet 20 and we went after it. We hunted for a month. We were sick and tired and we would not give up. And we found him. It took us both. The fur of the wolf rests on his throne and that is the tooth that I claimed when my axe cleaved its jaw. We were declared the future chieftain and his first because of that. I want you to have the tooth."

Eggsy carefully lifts the tooth out of the box, and realizes it’s strung on a piece of leather cord. He holds it and his wrist out to Harry. “Tie it on me?”

Harry moves in close in front of Eggsy and ties it around his neck. He lingers for a moment and steps back. "It suits you."

Eggsy wraps a hand around it, almost pressing it close to his heart. “I promise to take care of it. Thank you for trusting me Harry.”

Harry nods. "I had hoped..." he drifts off and finishes his glass of mead. "Nothing, foolishness. It is a gift Eggsy. Enjoy as you like or bury it in your chest. I know it a little old fashioned to wear such."

“I wanna wear it.” Eggsy says indignantly, “You gave it to me and I want to wear it.”

"Because you respect me as a mentor, not as a courting gift," Harry snaps.

“Way to bury the fucking lead Harry!” Eggsy shouts, “How was I supposed to know it was for courting? I thought you loved me like a son.”

"Then the hours I have spent wanking thinking about your perfect arse are definitely sending me to hell," Harry snarks. He pauses. "Oh gods, you think of me like a father. Oh fuck. No. Fuck."

“No! Gods. Okay. Start over.” Eggsy says and waves his hands as though trying to clear the air. “I am keeping this because you’re my best friend, and the one I love. I do not think of you as a father. I want to be with you and have since you stole me.”

"I have wanted the same, but feared you would think yourself obligated. I want you to wear that because everyone knows only the strongest of feelings would have me give it to another. I want everyone to know you belong to me."

“I’m yours Harry. Swear down.” Eggsy says “Can we kiss now?”

"Yes we can," Harry says and pulls Eggsy close for a hard kiss.

Eggsy holds onto Harry’s neck and presses as deep as he can into the kiss.

Harry pushes his tongue into Eggsy's mouth and moans at the way Eggsy melts against him. "Share my pallet tonight," Harry demands.

“Okay.” Eggsy says breathlessly, and presses another kiss before taking a second to try to wiggle out of his clothes

Harry chuckles a little at his eagerness and begins to strip down at a slow pace. "In the summer when you are naked or near enough it has been torture."

“Perv.” Eggsy teases with his voice saturated in affection, “I’m not even half as pretty as some of the others.”

"Ifans is beautiful to be sure, but your energy, your passion, they make you stand out." Harry finishes undressing and moves closer to Eggsy.

Eggsy finally gets his pants off and he stumbles sideways into Harry. Harry catches him easily and his hand comes to rest on Eggsy’s hip. It sends goosebumps up his spine.

"Eggsy I want to sleep next to you tonight. Every night. How far our intimacy goes is up to you. I know you have walked in the woods with a few others but..." Harry tries not to sound too jealous because he has no reason to be - they were not together. He looks at Eggsy. "I know so much about you but not what experience you have."

“I’ve been fucked before,” Eggsy offers, “And I liked it but I can only like it more with you.”

Harry nods and has to kiss him again. "May we go a little slow? I am been looking forward to courting you. Dreamed of it."

“Yeah. Slow is good. Want to feel the way all the girls in the village talk about.”

"Crawl under my furs, Eggsy tonight we cuddle skin against skin."

“Good. It’s fucking freezing.” Eggsy says just to see Harry roll his eyes. He crawls under the furs and waits for Harry.

Harry joins him after banking the fire low, knowing the furs and body heat will keep them warm. He wraps himself around Eggsy pulling him in tight. Eggsy’s head slots perfectly under Harry’s chin. Eggsy feels safer in that moment than he has maybe ever in his life.

Harry strokes his hand over Eggsy relishing that he can finally touch. Eggsy is his. Merlin was right. "Bugger, I have to tell Merlin he was right. I hate doing that."

Eggsy smiles against Harry’s chest. “I can’t believe that’s what you’re thinking about our first night in bed together.”

"Well if i think of too many other things the courting will go a good bit quicker," Harry jokes.

“Not my fault you like skin to skin.”

"It is your skin that I like so it is a little bit your fault," Harry points out. "How much may I touch you tonight?"

Eggsy burrows close under the furs, “Much as you want Harry.”

Harry presses his hand over Eggsy's heart and slowly moves it down Eggsy's body stopping a bit below his belly button. He leaves it there not moving, barely breathing at being allowed the liberty

“Fuck” Eggsy breathes, “I know you said slow but leaving your hand there makes it hard.”

"Where should I move my hand?" Harry asks. "Higher...or lower?"

“Depends.” Eggsy says softly “If you just want to cuddle then higher. Want to do more...”

"It would be my great pleasure to stroke you off tonight, Eggsy, but I am happy to wait," Harry promises.

Eggsy kisses Harry as sweetly as he can. “Want that.”

"Very well," Harry kisses his nose and slides his hand lower and wraps it around Eggsy's half hard cock. "I have wanted to touch you like this from the moment I had you cleaned up after I found you."

“I was covered in my own blood and you could see my ribs.” Eggsy points out.

"But you pulled yourself up. You were on the ground ready to spit in our faces, the fierceness in your gaze? So arousing."

Eggsy lets out a soft moan as Harry’s hand starts to move. “Wanted you less time than that. Probably when we first started training and you called me good for the first time.”

"Like being called good, do you? Are you my good boy, Eggsy?" Harry asks and enjoys the shiver that rolls through Eggsy. "Are you going to be good and do as I ask under our furs?"

“I will Harry. Always.” Eggsy promises.

Harry groans at the sweet eagerness of Eggsy, and his grip tightens on Eggsy's cock.

Eggsy bucks into the touch, gasping a little. “We are so gonna regret making a mess of these furs.”

"Do not concern yourself about the mess," Harry says and his strokes quicken.

“Gods! Fuck!” Eggsy shouts and digs his nails into Harry’s shoulder.

Harry is loving how responsive Eggsy is and he knows the lad is getting close. He rolls Eggsy onto his back and puts himself above Eggsy lifting the furs away from Eggsy.

Eggsy opens his eyes a bit, blinking. He whimpers a bit at the sight above him. Harry strong and powerful, leaning over him like a wildcat with its prey. Face outlined by fire light. It’s terrifying. But so so arousing.

"Oh the things I will do to you," Harry says a dark promise in his voice. He strokes Eggsy fast and firmly watching Eggsy's face.

Eggsy’s eyes fall closed again and with one particular stroke from Harry, it send him over the edge. He spills over Harry’s fingers.

Harry waits until Eggsy has come down enough to pay attention and carefully licks his fingers rry rolls off him and pulls him against him. "I'm not letting go all night," Harry has to warn him him. He moves down and licks Eggsy's  stomach clean. "See? No mess on the furs," he says.

“Fuck.” Eggsy says “You really are a perv.”

"You have no idea," Harry promises him and presses down so that his whole body is covering Eggsy's. "But you'll learn."

“Can’t wait.” Eggsy sighs, and wraps his arms around Harry,  “Besides, that’s alright. I’m always cold anyway.”

Harry kisses his head. "I'll keep you warm." He makes sure the furs are snug around Eggsy and wraps the lad in his body warmth as well. "Will you still be mine in the morning?"

“I’ll still be yours after you die.” Eggsy swears.

"That is very very far away," Harry says. "Now we should rest. I will not let you shirk your training."

Eggsy lets out a plaintive noise in response and buries his face in Harry’s neck.

"Bow training will be fun, and you know in the spring challenges you need to do well if you want a good place on the raiding boats."

“Why can’t I just sleep my way to the top?” Eggsy jokes.

"Because you are a man of great integrity and could not stomach such, and you know it," Harry says seriously and then smiles, "besides to sleep your way to the top, you'd have to fuck Merlin and does that really sound like something you want?"

Eggsy takes a second to consider it. “If it meant getting to be on your boat then maybe...”

"He is not very gentle in bed," Harry warns, "Wouldn't worship you the way I will."

“I’d do it for you. Want to be worshiped. Don’t get me wrong. But if I had to let Merlin fuck me so that I could be by your side....” Eggsy trails off a bit embarrassed, “Never mind.”

Harry has to kiss him. "I understand and appreciate the sentiment, Eggsy. But we will not be parted again, okay? You might not have a prime spot on the boat during the day, but every night you would be in my bed. And to be clear, there is very little I would not do to keep you with me."

Eggsy squeezes Harry a bit. “Ifans is better than me. He’ll be on the second boat. I’ll be lucky to get on the fourth.”

"No, you think Ifans is better than you, you let him get in your head. And I'll tell you a secret, our bowmen are our weakest asset. If you can train hard on the bow over the winter, get very good, you can make second boat. Our men pattern themselves too much on Merlin and are good with sword and axe. We need stronger men at our back."

Eggsy pulls back a bit “You serious? I could be one boat away from you and Merlin?”

"You could," Harry is in earnest. "We have thirty men decent on the bow. Decent. 10 are on the first boat and the others are split between the others. I know your drive, Eggsy, and you can get yourself on the second boat in the spring challenges."

“Okay.” Eggsy says suddenly determined “I’ll do it.”

"Which means going to sleep now," Harry says and gives him a last kiss.

Eggsy shifts a bit to get comfortable and beds down for the night. He falls asleep to the sound of Harry’s heartbeat.


	6. Chapter 6

It is a bit after dawn when Harry wakes Eggsy. "Come on up, time for training."

Eggsy rolls out of bed, and stumbles half asleep into his clothes. He munches on a spare roll as he makes his way to the healer's hut to get Roxy.

Roxy is in the same clothes as yesterday and putting up her hair in practical braids.

Eggsy makes a mental note to find more clothes for her. She is not going to want to put that dress back on after sweating all morning. “Ready?”

"I am, let's go to the armory, see what is what," Roxy feels almost cheerful. The other tribe had not let her near weapons, which was smart of them, but she longs to hold a bow again, feel a measure of control.

Eggsy leads the way to the armory. It’s a fairly decent collection. “So how do we pick a bow that fits?”

"The wood matters, and the size depends how far you want your arrow to fly. Better to start training on short bows, and move up to long bows," she explains. She goes to the quartermaster, "Do you have any short bows made of Ash, or if not, Elm?"

“I believe we do miss.” He replies and heads for the small selection of bows. He hands a smaller bow to Roxy and a slightly larger bow to Eggsy. He also provides them a selection of arrows.

"Spare strings, he should learn how to string his own as well as shoot," she says. She holds her bow up and nods, it feels true. "And are arm guards here or kept with other armor?"

“We carry them.” The quartermaster assures her “I am trying to judge the size for you both. You are both much smaller than our regular bowmen.”

"Mathematics help fire a bow as much as physical strength," Roxy says tartly. "Just give us a scrap of leather and some twine and we can make do if you have nothing that works."

The man hands them both some proper guards the size for children but also hands them both the scraps of leather and twine just in case the guards are too small. “Don’t worry, Miss. I know bows are excellent for all sizes. I didn’t mean that you and Eggsy were too small.”

"Thank you, sir," Roxy says with a polite nod and she and Eggsy leave and she slumps, "Shit made a bad impression there," she groans.

“Nah. You’re okay. We all know what high English society is like. It don’t surprise him that you feel the need to stand up for yourself.”

"So you know all English people are snooty and uptight," she jokes, "and will make allowances for me."

“English people are snooty and uptight so they talk down to you. You’d get the most of it being the daughter of a lord.”

"It always chafed," she says, "deference from some because of my father's station, and others speaking to me like I was a child or an object if they were our station or above. It was seldom I could just...talk to someone. Like I do with you," Roxy smiles at him, "twenty-two and I maybe have made my first friend."

Eggsy grins at her and kisses her head “My father died when I was seven. My mother remarried a horrible drunk. Spent the next fifteen years under his thumb. My two best mates fucked off somewhere. You might be the first person our age to actually stick with me.”

"Now then train with the others or go off on our own?" she asks. She hopes he picks on their own, she might be a bit rusty and does not want strangers, no matter how friendly, watching.

“Our own. Don’t want to give any of them the idea to start training as an archer until after I get good at it. Harry says I could make second boat but there’s no reason I should add to the competition.”

"Do you know a spot in those woods with a bit of a clearing we could go to, that is safe?"

“Yeah. Come on.” Eggsy leads them on a little hike until the come to the clearing. No one can see them but they can still clearly hear the other men training.

"This works, it's lovely," Roxy says, the woods here different than her home. There are still flowers, ones meant to survive in cold. She goes and plucks on of the late blooms and puts it in her hair. "Have you fired a bow before?"

“Not really. I stole one once back in England but the arrow went wide.”

"So we begin with stance, watch how I stand and then copy, don't even worry about your arrows yet," she tells him and stands facing where she'll want her future arrow to go.

Eggsy shifts his stance to mimic Roxy’s. He settles in when it feels the most well balanced and firm.

"Good now bring the bow up, again we're just practicing holding it, getting the feel for it." She shows him what she means and when he holds his up she moves in and touches his body, setting it slightly better positions.

Eggsy forces the muscles in his shoulders relax. He knows being tense will make him tired more quickly.

"Better," she says softly. It helps that he is not especially tall. Still taller than her, but it is not a huge stretch for her to move him. "You are aiming for that tree there, bring your hand forward and pull the string, up, it should kiss your cheek."

Eggsy draws the string back until it’s brushing his face. “Good?”

"Yeah," she agrees, "Your arrow is with your eyes, but you do not aim with them. Never aim with your eyes."

“Eyes follow the arrow. Not the other way around.” Eggsy repeats. He’s focused in on what Roxy is saying, perhaps even more than he focused when Merlin was in charge of his training.

"And the you breath in, make any last adjustments, and when you exhale, you release the string and the second the arrow is past the wood you drop the bow arm down if you are not firing immediately, let it almost fall from your fingers. The hand holding the bow has a firm but not punishing grip, it is about steadiness all the power comes from your draw arm," she explains. She steps back and pulls an arrow out and fires into the tree.

Eggsy inhales, takes a second, and then releases all the tension like Roxy explained. The arrow strikes the tree. Perhaps not exactly where he meant to hit but considering the last time he shot it hit nothing he considers it an improvement.

"Eggsy! You hit the tree! That is brilliant! Oh you are going to be a natural, I can tell!" Roxy is beaming at him.

Eggsy is bolstered by her confidence in him. He takes up another arrow almost immediately and fires again. Still wide but this one takes a piece of bark with it when it bounces off the tree.

"You are using your eyes to the exclusion of all else," she says. "Feel the wind on your cheek that means the arrow will go a little right, the cool temperature means your fingers will be slow, ears open for the people around you. And release on the exhale."

Eggsy shakes out his arms a bit, rolls his shoulders. Then he takes up this stance again. He takes Roxy’s advice and tries to correct based on his last two shots. One was high. One was wide. So he points it just slightly to the left and down. Inhale. Release. It hits far closer to the knot he was aiming for.

"Wonderful," Roxy promises. "You have the concept down, Eggsy, now it is practice and fine tuning. 5 arrows, rest, 4 arrows, rest and so on down until our last one, okay? And that will be it for this morning."

“Deal. We’ll get some breakfast and break for a bit. Then we’ll work on your fighting for a bit.”

"that sounds fantastic," Roxy took a few shots of her own and called out corrections to Eggsy. She teaches him a few good wrist and finger motions to ease the ache that he will feel later today and tonight and recommends hot compresses in the evening. "You might need help with them on your shoulder. Would Harry help you?"

Eggsy’s face breaks into a smile, but this one is softer than any of the ones she’s seen before. “Yeah. He’ll help.” Eggsy answers.

"Oh...oh what is that happy face?" Roxy asks. "Are things...different?"

Eggsy shrugs a little “I kept his bed warm last night.”

Roxy makes a noise low in her throat and her grip on her bow tightens. "Right, then, I'm off to kill him. Excuse me." She starts to stalk through the clearing.

“Woah!” Eggsy shouts and runs to catch up with her “What the fuck are you doing? Why are you killing Harry?”

"You said he used you as a bed warmer, I will not allow you to be treated as a...a...a...doxy! You are a good man and deserve better than to be disrespected like that."

“He said he loves me Roxy. He told me. When I say I warmed his bed I meant that I literally kept it warm. I was with him all night and he held me close and promised that we would never be apart.” Eggsy explains quickly and fishes out the tooth from underneath his shirt “He gave me this.”

Roxy feels her heart racing. "Oh," she stares at the tooth. "Back home, you know to call someone a bed warmer means something entirely different." She traces a finger over the tooth. "That feels powerful."

“I had to get used to it too,” Eggsy tells her, “warming beds here usually means something romantic or sexual is happening, but it also means that you trust that person to be in your bed. The tooth is from a wolf Harry and Merlin killed. That kill made them the chief and the first.” Eggsy gets a bit of a sappy look on his face “He gave it to me so everyone would know I was his.”

"I guess I am not killing him then. Sorry about that," she offers and feels a bit horrid.

“It’s alright. I appreciate you being willing to go against Harry for me. Takes guts.”

"Oh god, I was going to murder Merlin's first," Roxy puts all the pieces together that her brain had ignored when she was ready to defend her new friend. "Oh god, that would have had me tortured and hung. Why do I rush in to everything?"

“Because you’re somewhere new. You’re just trying to find your place amongst us.”

"Please don't tell Harry I was going to kill him?" Roxy begs.

“I won’t.” Eggsy promises “But even if he found out he’d admire you for it.”

"Still, it was foolish. We should go eat," she says, "But we need to collect the arrows."

Eggsy gathers up his arrows. Most of them glanced off the tree but he’s proud to have gotten one arrow to stick into the tree. “I’m a hypocrite for saying this but don’t judge your behavior here too hard,” Eggsy says to Roxy, “They trust you being here.”

"We will see," Roxy says and they head back. Her stomach rumbles. "Where is lunch?"

“Dining hall again.” Eggsy answers and leads the way into the tent.


	7. Chapter 7

When they go in Merlin is sitting in his chair but the table is moved away. There are people lined up to talk to him. It is more casual but familiar to Roxy. "Is he hearing grievances?"

“Yeah. He does it twice a month at lunch.” Eggsy responds “He tries to keep as many of us happy as possible.”

"When he has to punishes is he merciful?" she asks curious as they line up for the soup pot.

“I don’t know.” Eggsy says honestly “I’ve never seen him do it but it’s not in him to be cruel.”

They go with their soup to a table and Roxy watches Merlin talk to his subjects and render judgements. He seemed to be listening seriously and no one was dragged away in chains or publicly flogged.

“You keep looking at him funny.” Eggsy teases her “You good?”

"We are taught Vikings are vicious monsters, cruel to their own," she gestures to Merlin who is now rocking a toddler who had grown fussy, "that is not what I expected."

“They gotta spread that story otherwise no one would be scared of them,” Eggsy answers, “I’d say most of the tribes are loyal to their own to a fault. It’s why there was a war going when I was stolen.”

"War?" she is eager to learn anything she can. She tries to focus on Eggsy but her eye strays to Merlin regularly.

“It’s why they were that far south.” Eggsy explains “Someone from our allies was murdered. They discovered an arrowhead from a tribe they were having some border disputes with. Loyal to fault yeah? Was full on war. Raiders could go anywhere they liked if they could fight their way through. Merlin took advantage of it to sail down to England.”

"Huh," she looks at Merlin who seems about done. "He should eat something."

“Bring him a bowl.” Eggsy suggests, “It’ll be a bit before he gets up. He always sits for a while after to think.”

"Alright," she agrees and fetches a clean bowl. She fills it and takes it to Merlin. "You need a repast, judgement takes a lot out of you."

Merlin is surprised to see her, but he sits up properly and takes the offered bowl. “My thanks. It is kind of ye to think of me.”

"Was it a difficult judgement day?" she asks.

“Not too terrible.” Merlin says “Most of it was minor disputes or getting a blessing for a child or union.”

"You seem a fair hand with children," she comments. "Do you have any?"

“No. I always sort of wanted them but never found the right time or person. I am content to be a strange uncle,” Merlin responds.

Roxy nods, "Are you so strange then?" She nudges him to remind him to eat.

“I feel as though encountering an old god leaves you strange. No matter how utterly plain you might have been before.” Merlin jokes and takes a few bites of his soup.

"I'm sorry? Whosit with the whatsit?" Roxy asks, completely shocked. "You met a god?"

“I suppose Eggsy wouldn’t know that story.” Merlin says “When I was looking to prove myself as the chieftain Harry and I took it upon ourselves to hunt a wolf. Harry kept a tooth. I kept its pelt. We were sick from the cold and no sleep. I saw a woman there that I have no explanation for.”

"I saw the tooth, Eggsy now wears it round his neck." Roxy looks at the chair. "That pelt there?" Merlin nods. "What did the woman look like?"

Merlin considers Roxy for a moment. He’s almost sure that the woman he saw looked like her but he could always be putting her into that landscape in hindsight because of her beauty. “Not unlike you,” Merlin hedges, “Similar eyes and mouth. But her hair was wild and dark. Skin so pale it was almost blue.”

Roxy is rapt, "Did she speak to you, do anything?"

“She watched me for a few moments. Harry and I had gotten separated from each other due to a blizzard. I was struggling through snow drifts and she continued to watch, the way a child might watch an insect. Then she was at my side. She kissed my forehead, called me sweet, and told me where to find Harry.” Merlin says “for a moment when she kissed me, I thought she might take me away.”

"No, she was seeing where your future lay, and giving you a blessing," Roxy says. "If she meant to take you away there would have a kiss to the lips, not on the forehead. To steal your breath, your soul. Instead it was a comfort. To be comforted by a god, it is a mighty gift."

“She kept me safe and I am not sure for what purpose. I have tried to be a fair and just ruler since. She never said her name but I hope to make her proud.”

"Your people look well cared for, and happy. Eggsy cannot sing yours and Harry's praises high enough." She has to smirk a little. "Well Harry ranks a little higher than you."

“Have they finally put aside their pining?” Merlin asks. “You said Harry gave him the tooth but they’re both so dense...”

Roxy giggles, "Eggsy warmed his bed last night. I understand here that is a good thing."

Merlin sighs in relief. “It is a good thing. We use that term similarly to how the English use it. It nearly always means that they were together in the sexual sense. But of course we’re in the north where we must rely on each other, even inviting sex shows that you trust that person not take advantage of the vulnerability.”

"In my...well thanks to my father someone being called a bed warmer is a very bad thing." She shrugs, "he is a very strict and religious man."

Merlin smiles kindly at her “Eggsy struggled with the same thing when he came. We are far more free. Because we don’t think sex is a sin we don’t have what you think of bed warmers in the traditional sense. We certainly have people with us who often spend weeks at a time sleeping in other tents besides theirs, but it is not work.” Merlin glances over at Eggsy to make sure he’s deep in discussion with Jaimie before leaning in conspiratorially. “Would ye like to know how Eggsy responded to someone propositioning him for the first time?”

Roxy blinks and leans in, "oh yes please."

“It was perhaps a month after he was stolen. He’d finally healed from the injuries that his stepfather inflicted, and felt more comfortable walking the camp without Harry’s permission, and guidance.” Merlin explains “People were finally starting to see how handsome he is, strong jaw, and eyebrow scar. So Ifans approached him. We are still unsure what he said but in essence he implied that Eggsy would be willing to go back to his tent. Eggsy punched him so hard it knocked him out cold.”

"Brilliant!" Roxy shouts and blushes a little when she feels eyes on her. She does her best to ignore them. She looks at the bowl in Merlin's hands. "So if anyone approaches me...punches are acceptable?"

“I mean... I suggest a polite refusal first. But if they don’t take no as an answer then yes. Punches are acceptable.” Merlin answers “Ifans never recovered despite Eggsy apologizing. He still immensely dislikes Eggsy and fucks with him during training.”

"Good thing we did our bow work in the woods," Roxy says. "Won't he be surprised when Eggsy gets second boat on merit. He really does show a lot of potential on the bow, Merlin."

“I had a feeling it would suit him. Swords and axes get in the way of how his body naturally wants to move. He’s someone who’s light, and acrobatic. Weapons weigh him down. Bows are far lighter. I would have trained him on it sooner, but none of our bowmen are good enough to teach. Your arrival was a blessing.”

"I've never been considered a blessing before, mostly a pain in the arse," Roxy says, "Except for my uncle. It will be too cold in a month for outdoor training. And the bow needs room. Would we be able to practice in here? Or is there another space?"

“I don’t see why not. We’ll just have to make sure that everyone is aware you’re working in here. Would hate for an accident to occur.”

"You mean someone getting an arrow in their arse," she grins, "promise that only ever happens on purpose."

Merlin laughs and claps her shoulder “Ye are a handful. Ye fit well here.”

"Oi, Roxy, ready to learn how to punch a guy?" Eggsy calls out. "Or do you need a nap?"

“I’ll see you later?” Roxy asks Merlin.

"Aye," Merlin agrees. He wants to go talk to Harry anyways, see how his friend is doing with all his dreams coming true.

Roxy leaves to join Eggsy. 


End file.
